


The Lost City

by Perr1n



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Novelization, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perr1n/pseuds/Perr1n





	The Lost City

Eyes. So many eyes, each and every one of the massive orange-red orbs burrowing into them with unbridled fury, their owner bellowing, the noise slamming into the pairs eardrums with violent force. 

Arms spread, all four of them, the fingers tipped with nails more akin to spears, a grin splitting that face that looked on with hunger and hate, before glancing at its previous target, her hand slapping one red button to send the other two and the monster downward. "What are you doing?!" Barks one. "We cant let it get away!" She screams back, a cough forcing red spittle out of her lips. 

They vault over the low railing, just missing a swipe the no doubt could have cut them in two. "Damn it!" They land, turn back to watch as the lift touches down, its passenger dislodging its claw to stare. "Alright" Leon snarls, "We end this here!" "Whatever you do" A voice above them groans, "Don't stop until its finished!" Claire glances up at them, managing a wink and smirk, "Trust me!" She yells back, "This ends now!" 

Their weapons rise, barrels aimed, their target letting out a series of barking huffs, laughter, mocking, condescending laughter at them, all this noise serving to do is harden their resolve. It started here, and now they will finish it here.

_Five Hours Earlier_

"Look, I'm telling you man! I know what I saw!" The voice over the car radio exclaims. Another responds with an amused chuckle, "Alright, take it easy. Go over it again." 

Leon spares a look down at it before returning his gaze to the road as it continues, "Right, I was at the bar, had a few drinks." The second voice asks how many, "Two, three max! I barely had a buzz on! And as I'm coming out of the place i see this girl." "Ooo" Hums the other, "She was limping, I thought she was drunk, maybe hurt, but when I got close....oh man her face!" 

"What about it?" "Her skin was pale, her eyes too. But it..she....her face looked like it was rotting! Like she was dead!" Leon flips the dial, having enough of whatever prank that guy was pulling, turning right to park next to a gas pump in front of the store, looking out toward the flickering blue glow of lighting in the distance, the only light in the starless night sky. 

Across from him is another car, this one with its emergency sirens off and passenger door wide open, the man scrutinizing this as he nears, gaze following the trail of red droplets that led towards the store entrance, which is pitch black save a small cone of light. "Blood?" He hums softly as he tiptoes forward, one hand on his right ab, feeling that solid leather and metal grip of matilda, other wrapping its fingers around the handle of the door to pull it open.

Indeed, there is no light inside save that of the flashlight laying right inside, Leon crouching to pick this up, pale eyes going over the shelves lined with snacks and drinks, and then looking back at the crimson streaks that went deeper still. 

Rounding one shelf, he finds the creator of this mess, laying with his back to the wall, one hand clamped over his neck, panting raggedly as more blood seeps between his fingers. "Jesus, are you okay?" Leon exclaims as he crouches next to the wounded man, who looks up at him with wide, fearful eyes, other hand rising to shakily point at the door next to him. 

"I-I-In-n T-There" He stutters, voice wracked with pain. 

Matilda is pulled out of her holster, barrel and flashlight aimed as Leon assures the man, "Hang on, I'll come back for you." If he heard Leon, he makes to show of it, continuing to wheeze, this sound soon being replaced by panicked shouting as Leon moves down the darkened hall toward another door, pushing it open to reveal two more people. 

"Sir!" Yells the cop as he grappels with the man, "Hold still" The other responds by letting out a world less cry of anger, his teeth clacking together in an attempt to rip out the officers throat. 

"You need help?" Leon shouts over the noise of the crazy guy, the cop turning with one hand raised in a warding off gesture, "Stay back, I go-" He does not finish his sentence, for by removing his hand he loosened his grip, this being enough for the suspect to shove the cop to the floor, his cracked, yellow teeth clamping down on the cops jugular, elicting a agonized scream and a spurt of blood. 

"Get off him!" Leon roars, training his gun on the crazy, who looks up from his work. 

Never will Leon forget that face, never will he not go a single day without those cold, milky orbs boring into his very soul, set within a face whose skin was a ashen grey, jaw slack and stained with the fluids of the twitching, spaszoming body under it, those eyes, devoid of anything human, filled with hate, but also hunger. As it rises, mouth working on the hunk of meat between its teeth, Leon felt a shudder wrack his body, hands trembling as the creature, for that is what it was, because no human could ever have eyes such color or so greatly brimming with predatory desire, stands, one hand reaching out for Leon, who finds it in him to shout.

"Freeze! I'll shoot!" If it understood it did not care, moaning and hissing and shuffling towards him, Leon squeezing his finger. 

Matilda jerks in his grip, a flash of light and a deafening BOOM echoes, the creature jerking backward as the round slams right into its chest. 

It glances down, seemingly confused by the hole that had appeared, before its gaze returns to Leon, shuffling forth with mouth open wide. 

_Thats not possible! _His brain screamed, looking on in horror as he fires again. This bullet hits the shoulder, again does it flinch back, not from pain, but merely from force of the impact. Leon shoots again, this one aimed at its knee. 

Down it goes, face almost comically slapping against the floor with a grunt, crooked fingers pawing at the white tile for purchase as it begins to drag itself along. 

Inhaling deep, steadying his aim, Leon trains Matilda upon its enemies forehead, and when he pulls the trigger for the fourth time, bullet carving a tunnel through its brain and exiting out the back of it with a spray of viscera. The creature goes limp, and this time it stays still. He glances about, heart thudding as he bolts out the way he came, the cop was dead, but still he and the other guy could escape.

But, when Leon looks about to try and find where he went, for the man was not where Leon saw him last, he finds him, standing between two shelves, eyes a faded grey. 

Leon hurries past it, just barley avoiding being sandwiched against the wall by a falling shelf pushed by a third monster, throwing open the front door to be greeted by a rosy skinned face, wearing a blazing red biker jacket that went well with her crimson hair. 

Leon raises Matilda, the woman raises her hands. "Don't shoot!" She yells, "Get down!" Leon screams back, the girl ducking in time to avoid the bullet the explodes the skull of the monster that had creeped up behind her.

The two look at each other, Claire being the first to speak, "Thanks" Leon gives a curt not, their gazes being directed toward the multiple figures that was coming out of the shadows, figures whose bodies showed evidence of failed resistence, figures whose eyes burned with hate and hunger, figures whose mouths opened in howls for blood.

"Shit!" Leon hisses, the pair raising their guns at the approaching horde, that is until Leon is hurrying to the parked cop car, Claire behind him as he turns the key, engine sputtering to life, thuds and wet crunches ringing out when he puts it in gear, driving over any that was blocking their path.


End file.
